Dare Me If You Dare
by Puzini123
Summary: Harry has Ron for a boyfriend. Draco has a big crush on Harry and he is not hiding it. Ron, the last person Harry could trust, rapes him and he is pregnant with his twins. Draco takes the upper hand and tries to protect the unfortunate boy, and prove Ron guilty. An attempt in suicide, mpreg, Drarry, pre-born child death, rape, EXTREME MA CONTENT, R. bad, D.M as good/bad.
1. chapter 1

'I love you babe. Please Harry, take me. I want you.' Draco bent over Harry, kissing his neck as he pushed him on the soft Slytherin bed. The blonde smiled down at his lover, hunger flashing in his eyes. They leaned in for a kiss and...

"-arry! Harry! Wake up! We have to go to the forest to play 'dare me if you dare' remember?"

Harry bolted upright to face a ginger haired, freckled face. Ron was standing above him, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Merlin, don't shout."

"Sorry babe, I was just worried. I don't want us late. Those pesky Slytherins will be teasing us again about how Gryffindors are 'lazy sleepy late assholes'."

"Yeah you're right. Let's go." Harry sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He attempted to stand up, but Ron stopped him and pushed him back on the bed.

"Not until I get my morning kiss. Where are your manners honey?" Ron grinned, leaning in to his beloved boyfriend.

Harry captured his lips and gave him a long loving kiss like he always did every single morning for the past five months. But the kiss this morning was different. It wasn't as full of love and passion. He didn't feel like the emotions expressed through it were... real.

"Hey, babe are you alright?" Ron said, noticing the change in passion.

"Yeah. Kinda, blacked out in my mind I guess..." Harry lost track of his words. He shook his head and plastered a smile on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had. He was having sex with Draco Malfoy. DRACO FUCKING MALFOY!

Ron was worried for his boyfriend, but shook it off. It was probably nothing. They dressed up, made the bed and were rushing down the hallways laughing over some jokes, after fetching Hermione from the common room who waiting for them impatiently.

When they reached the forest, to their horror the Slytherins were already there. The leader of the 'pack' grinned, and made his way to the prince of the other 'pack'.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Draco walked up close to Harry, his face a fist away from Harry's.

"Here, you have a cheerful trio of Gryffindors, facing a scowling trio of stray Slytherins."

Draco mimicked Harry talking, pulling a face and faking his hand was a talking mouth, gaping wide and blabbering shit.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever. Are you ready to prove yourself weak in the game of 'dare me if you dare'? Or are you perhaps, scared and wanna give up right away?" Draco ignored the cold look in his crush's eyes and kissed him softly.

He did that a lot. Draco had a big crush on Harry for about five to six years now, and didn't mind showing it. Unfortunately for him, Ron confessed his love to Harry and the two became a couple. Draco still didn't give a shit that Harry had a boyfriend and kept trying to prove himself better than the 'weasel'.

Usually, Harry would hate it. But this time, the kiss was rather... pleasant. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself kissing back. Instead of a short peck on the lips and an attempt to make out, Draco received a passionate kiss back from his crush. 'Making progress' he thought.

He released his thoughts to soon, as a second went by and he couldn't feel Harry's lips on his anymore. Another second, and his jaw met a fist and an angry facial expression of the weasel.

"Watch your moves Malfoy! What the fuck do you think you're doing? For your record, Harry is taken for about five months now. About time you find yourself a rag doll to snog and leave my boyfriend alone!"

Ron shielded the concerned Harry by standing in front on him. He was raged and furious. Harry was slightly thankful to him for getting him out of the sensational confusion. But yet again, way too soon. He turned round on his heels and slapped Harry on the cheek.

"And what do you think you're doing? Kissing him back now, aren't you? How about you go fuck him as well, if you don't mind, Hugh?!" Ron pushed Harry away from himself, crossing his arms on his chest.

The pain in Draco's jaw loosened and he walked over to stand by Harry's side. He caressed his cheek with his long, slender, soft finger where Ron had slapped him. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him in close by his side.

"And what do you think you're doing? You are abusing your boyfriend over the one thing he did right. At least he knows how to kiss."

Somewhat, Harry liked Draco's touch. He liked to feel himself pressed against the posh blonde's strong body. But he knew that if he would stay by his side any longer, Ron would get even more jealous. He wriggled out of Draco's touch, but still stood by his side. A few seconds later he was pulled away from him by Hermione.

Pansy and Blaise snickered from behind, seeing the confused, manipulated, naive and silly Harry. Draco snapped his fingers fiercely, shutting them up.

He turned at his heels and went along with his two friends and sat down on the ground by the tree. The trio of Gryffindors unwillingly and grumpily walked over to them and sat opposite them.

"Alright. We are finally in eighth year and we are now allowed to play this game. As you know, this game has been a tradition ever since the first dark war. Every five years, three Gryffindors and Slytherins or Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs gather for a month or two daily and play this game. We can take this any direction we want. It is somewhat like truth or dare, but it's dare only. Let's begin?"

"Hope this isn't going to affect either of us negatively." Hermione mumbled, and Pansy nodded in agreement. The two of them have been getting along pretty well after the big truce.

"Oh, don't huff. Isn't it an honor to be picked to do it? We are lucky that this year it's Slytherin against Gryffindor." Blaise scuffed, wanting to just get on with it.

"Alright then. The order is Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Me, Ron and Harry. Let's start?" Draco announced, clapping his hands together and rubbing them thoroughly.

Everyone nodded, and Hermione began. Alright. She spun a twig that lay before them, and it landed on Draco. He grinned. She swallowed hard, afraid of daring him anything. She pulled herself together and spoke.

"Okay. Draco, I dare you to...to..." she stuttered for a while, thinking of the dare. She remembered that the task was to ship two people together and she didn't want it to be hard. As it landed on Draco, she decided to ship him with Harry as he already had a crush on him.

"Okay, start again... Draco I dare you to kiss Harry." She mumbled, looking apologetically at Harry.

Ron shot her a deadly stare,and she squealed. "Im so sorry Ron! I'm so so sorry! What have I done?!"

Realization dawned upon her as she watched the victorious grin creep up the grand Slytherin's face. She remembered the rules. The first person to start, has to first dare a person to do something Love related to another.

That would be the couple that would be attempted to be shipped together for the next two months. She forgot about that, but now there was no turning back. Ron had to sacrifice his boyfriend to Draco.

"Thank you Granger, I shall respect you." Said Draco, nodding her way, the grin not leaving his face. He was pleased and glad that the mud blood was so stupid. A quick blabber and slow thinker.

She lowered her head, afraid of Ron's reaction. Surprisingly, he stayed calm as ever. He respected the school's rules and traditions and would obey. But also, he knew a way he would punish Harry for betraying him, even though it wasn't really his own fault. Harry was going to be sorry for everything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well are you gonna kiss him or not?" Pansy asked impatiently.

Draco rolled his eyes and beckoned Harry towards him. Harry was scared, but obediently leaned in. His lips were captured into a passionate and loving kiss. He never felt that much confidence rush through him. He wanted to kiss back, but was scared of his jealous boyfriend and his possible reaction.

When Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, the boy lost his thoughts. He slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth and the started making out. He loved it. Draco's sweet taste of a lime toothpaste mixed with his of a mint, was like a certain lemonade Harry drank before that he liked. But then it flashed in him, that he drank the lemonade with Ron and Hermione on a sunny day. Ron and Hermione. Ron. RON!

Harry was pulled back from the kiss by the hair sharply. He landed against his boyfriend's chest, who was now stroking his soft raven hair. He gave Harry a little of a headache, and a chest pain to himself. But he hid the pain and confidently stood his ground.

"Enough for a first kiss."

"Fine ginger. But you better deal with the fact that Harry will be mine before you know it. He seems to be enjoying kissing me more than you nowadays."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Carry on!"

It was Blaise's turn. He spun the twig and it landed on Pansy.

"Alright then, what am I supposed to dare you?" He thought for a moment or two, as Pansy was a real dare devil.

"Alright. I dare you to rush into Professor Dumbledore's office urgently as if there is a fire. Once you're in, just Stan ethereal awkwardly for a moment as if you are in the wrong place and rush back. Harry will open it for you, he knows the password. Am I right?" He looked over at the still dazed Gryffindor in Ron's arms.

Harry nodded slightly, receiving a slight jealous tug on the hair. It didn't hurt, it was just unpleasant. It's like Ron was controlling him. What did he ever do wrong? He just answered 'yes' to a question that was necessary to be answered.

Harry got up and walked with Pansy over to the headmaster's office. He whispered "lemon drops" so Pansy couldn't hear an the door opened.

"Luck Pans" he whispered, and ran back outside. She returned after a few minutes. Harry proved she was sin the office, as he watched her enter the door and it shut behind her.

It was Pansy's turn. She spun the twig and it landed on Harry. She knew that if the twig landed on either him or Draco, she would have to do a shipping dare. And so she did.

"Harry, I dare you to sit on our side next to Draco."

Harry hesitated, but then nodded and slowly walked over to their side. This was dark stuff. He sat next to Draco, crossing his legs. Draco instantly grinned and wrapped an arm around Harry, taking advantage. Harry tried to shuffle out of his grip, but he tightened it and then there was no escape.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, I love you you." Draco whispered in Harry's ear, his breath ghosting over the boy's sensitive ear in vapor as the winter was rather cold these days.

Harry obeyed. He slumped down into Draco's hold and rested his head on his shoulder. Draco stroked his hair very caring and loving, just like Ron did. Well, not exactly like Ron. Ron put less love into the touch, while Draco seemed to put a piece of his soul into everything he did to Harry.

Flashbacks of his dream from today came back to his mind, and he felt himself going hard. Once he realized that, it was already too late. His growing erection was pressing into Draco's hip, and he chuckled slightly at the reaction from his touch.

Harry pulled himself together. ' stupid me. I am falling for my enemy I never loved before, until this night and the fucking dream. I have a boyfriend whom I've known as a friend ever since I entered the gates of Hogwarts.'

'Draco on the other hand, has only been my "friend" one year after the truce. I have a pleasing love life with Ron and I am not going to give him up to some kind of bleached stupid but... so big and handsome... ARGH! To some stupid Slytherin stuck up daddy's son.'

He finished his thought tensing up again and pushing himself out of Draco's arms. Unlike Ron, Draco let Harry sit the way he liked it best. He didn't insist on them cuddling. His job was to offer, not force.

The big bell boomed seven pm. That meant curfew for all students. They all stood up and went back to their dormitories. Ron refused to talk to his boyfriend at any circumstance. When they entered the boy's dormitories, Ron literally pushed Harry into their room. Harry landed on the floor with a thud, his back aching for a while.

Ron locked the door and cast a silencing spell on the room. He turned to Harry, his expression full of power and thirst to conquer. He slowly walked over to Harry, unbuttoning his shirt. He undressed down to his boxers and ripped Harry's clothes off with great violence. It left a few red marks here and there.

"I will not put up with my boyfriend, cheating on me to that faggot! You, SKID!"

Ron's foot slammed into Harry's stomach, and the boy bent over and curled into a ball on the floor. Ron took his leather belt from the bed and whipped Harry with it three times. It left big red gashes on his body, with slight hints of blood.

"On your fours! Now!" Ron commanded, threatening to whip the belt again. Harry shook his head. He was too weak and in too much pain to move.

"What was that? I thought I said, get on your fours!" He stroke the belt down upon him again, kicking him in the lower abdomen. Harry freaked in pain, and slowly managed to prop himself up on his elbows and got on his fours.

"Good boy. See? It's much easier when you cooperate now, isn't it?"

"I - I suppose- AGH!" Ron's big hand crashed down on his ass, leaving a red big mark in the shape of his hand. It stung very bad.

"I didn't recall giving you permission to talk now, did I?" Ron took his belt, and this time the belt slashed him right where the hand did. It hurt like hell. Harry screamed in pain, but he knew no one would hear him.

Ron got on his knees behind him, and entered him hard without lubing. Harry screamed his throat raw. He wasn't a virgin any longer, but he had only had anal sex twice with Cedric before he died. It was a terrible loss, and that was also the reason Ron became his boyfriend.

To his own bad luck, Ron was big. And when he said big, he meant very big. He fucked him hard and dry, until something lubed all. He thought Ron came inside him, which would be horrible because he was an impregnable male. That too, but no. Instead, he felt himself weak from loss of blood. He was bleeding, and hard.

Ron didn't stop. He was like an insane pedophile maniac, raping him in his own semen and blood. He laughed and was really pleased whenever hard tears stained Harry's face. He liked to hear Harry's soul tearing screams of pain and torture. When he decided he had enough, he pulled sharply out of the raped boy.

He kicked Harry more and more, punched him and whipped him. He then cleaned himself up, dressed and left the room. He heard voices right outside the door.

"Oh, hey Ron! Where's Harry? I am looking for him everywhere but I can't find him. Do you know where to find him by any chance?" Hermione said in a worried voice.

"No, sorry. But I think he went to the room of requirement. I'm sorry, but I don't know which of the dozen rooms he is in. Maybe check each one? I can help."

"Okay, let's go. Thanks. You really are a caring boyfriend to him, I'm so glad he has someone like you after losing Cedric."

"Well, I am his friend after all..."

The voices faded away as the two walked to the Room Of Requirement. Harry just wanted to die. Too much bad stuff happened in his life. First he loses everything including his beloved boyfriend Cedric, and then his new thought-to-be-trusted boyfriend rapes him.

He apparated to the forbidden forest under a tree where there was no snow and sat there, clutched up, bleeding, awaiting his death from loss of blood. He sat there, crying in the cold, naked and shivering.

He cried for about half an hour and was already about to give up on life completely and break down when he heard footsteps. He clutched up into a ball, hugging his knees, embarrassed to show himself naked.

There was a figure of a guy around eighteen like himself, and he just stood there, making out Harry's shape. The guy spotted him and his position and apparently that he was naked in the cold. He speed walked towards him, coming more and more into view under the sliver moon light.


	3. Chapter 3

The tall figure came more into view and Harry could make out styled platinum blonde hair. So light and familiar, the silky threads shimmering in the moonlight. Then, Draco came into full view as he stepped into the light. He looked at Harry in confusion, until horror invaded his physiognomy.

He rushed up to Harry and crouched by his side. He pulled his black school robe off and as he flipped it over, it turned into a warm big blanket. He wrapped it around the stone cold Harry, and wrapped his arms around him. Then the questions flowed like bloody rivers.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! What happened? Why are you here? How did you end up here? What is going on? Who did this to you? Why are you bruised and gashed? Who? Tell me, who Harry! When did this happen? How long are you out here? I-"

He left the sentence unfinished as Harry began to sob in his arms, curling up for comfort and help. He kissed him on the lips, and Harry winced slightly. One of his lips was ripped and blood was streaming out of it, hard.

Draco wiped Harry's blood off his own lips. Then, he took out his wand and started firing every healing spell he knew at the poor victim. Harry's wounds healed and bruises faded. He looked terrible. Draco magicked some clothes on him, which he stored for special emergencies, like for example if his got wet or dirty.

He hugged Harry again and kissed him more and more. Harry seemed to have calmed down with the sobbing only an hour or so later. By that time, he was completely in Draco's embrace, straddled on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

Draco was lacing his fingers through the precious boy's silk raven hair, kissing him softly at every hard sob or hiccup.whatever happened to Harry was horrible. He pulled Harry away from him, and questioned again.

"Do you want to tell me who did this to you?" Draco looked into Harry's tear and terror stained emerald eyes, that were once full of joy and love. The beautiful look in those eyes was broken and hurtful.

Harry thought for a moment and nodded. Draco looked at him, trying not to break eye contact. He patiently waited for Harry to answer, and when he did, he was shocked.

"Ron did this... He refused to talk to me after the game, and then when we were in our room he locked it, silenced it and raped me. Then he left me in the locked room to die and lied to Hermione about where I was. He led her far away from me, and I thought I would die anyway. So I didn't want to be found dead anytime soon and I apparated here."

"Oh, Harry! You don't deserve to die. You mean so much to so many people, don't let one hater bring you down. Oh Merlin Harry, if you don't believe me, then you know I had and still do have a big crush on you. I knew you shouldn't have gotten together with that ginger."

He paused for a moment. "You should probably head back to your room, its late. Do you want me to help you get there?"

Harry shook his head and clinged on tighter to Draco. Draco loved this moment when Harry was finally responsive to his wishes.

"No. I am not coming back there. What if when Ron returns, and... you know?" Harry felt tears roll up in his eyes, but he forced them back. He had shown too many weaknesses already.

Draco nodded understandingly. His guts twisted at the thought of Harry being raped and slashed. He sat there, hugging Harry and thinking of solutions.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you are the only person in my life left that loves me in... a different way. Please don't make me go back to Ron. I beg you don't."

"I won't. That idea was horrible. I will be with you to help you, and if you want, love you."

"But... Ron is my boyfriend. I can't cheat on him."

"Harry! he raped you! By the way, did he... sorry for the detailed language, but... did he come into you?"

Harry nodded slowly and shuddered at the memory of thick shot of semen hitting inside him, mixing with the blood. "And I am an impregnable male..."

"Oh Merlin. Harry, do you want me to run a test?"

"What test?"

"A... a pregnancy test?"

"Oh. You know, if anything did happen, I don't think I want to know now. Not now. Not yet. Too much happened." He slumped onto Draco, shaking off the thoughts of all that happened today.

"Okay then. Well, I can't leave you here, but neither can I let you go back to that bastard. But taking you to the Slytherin cabin isn't something you can trust yet, and neither is it a good option. But, I know where we can go to keep you safe. Somewhere he won't find you."

Harry looked up at him curiously, still sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

"We can go to the room of requirement."

Harry brightened up and nodded, but then the beam left him.

"What if he thinks of 'the place I will be safe at?"

"He won't find you there, because he would have to think of something else to find you."

Draco stood up, taking Harry's hand and leading him to the school through the shadows. He didn't want them to be seen by any students or teachers.

When they reached the R.O.R, Draco paced in front of the door three times, thinking something. When he opened the door, a comfortable bedroom was revealed.

It was lit with dim floating candles with a soft green glow, and a Slytherin bed with silky smooth green and silver bedding stood in the corner of the room. There was a fancy dining table, a sofa, a fireplace, a magazine/coffee table, and other doors that led to other rooms. One room was a fancy washroom. The other was a kitchen and another was just a storage room.

"Wow" was all Harry managed to say, as he looked around the mini-house. It was amazing. The fridge was full of food and everything was just amazing. It didn't look like any other room Harry had visited before.

"What did you think of to get here?"

Draco smiled, and slipped a small piece of paper into Harry's hand. Harry unclenched his fist and read the thin strip of paper with neat cursive writing. 'A place for one to rest his soul with a loved one.'

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled. He had already taken off his shirt and was standing in only his pants. His platinum hair was hot and messy, his pale skin glimmering in the green candle light.

"Oh and by the way, if you summon the room, it will be Gryffindor themed. So if you don't like this you can re-summon it right now."

"No, I like it. It's very comforting, and... your style." Harry walked up to Draco and for the first time, he was the first to kiss him. Draco was melting into the head spinning kiss. Harry was a really good kisser.

Draco pulled Harry's shirt off and wrapped his hands around his waist. He pulled him slowly to the bed, laid him down on it and kissed his suffering body. He didn't want to take it too far, as the boy had just suffered something oh so horrifying.

But Harry didn't feel scared next to Draco. He felt safe with him and he trusted him. He let him touch and kiss his body, appreciating that he didn't go too far. He relaxed at the kisses and his head was already half asleep.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking of how to avoid my boyfriend."

Draco winced at how Harry still dared to call the faggot his boyfriend. A flash of jealousy sparked in his eyes, and an uncontrollable frown of disappointment crept up his face.

"I insist you break up with him."

"But I can't, he is my boyfriend."

"Yes you can. One minute he is your 'boyfriend', and in the next few he is your ex-boyfriend. As simple as that."

"It's not that simple. He won't forgive me for this. You will get in trouble as well."

Draco nodded in understanding, but still didn't find this fair. He didn't feel like he had the energy to fight with Harry, and he didn't want to. He just wanted to go to sleep with his crush in his arms.

He then shook his head, smiled and got under the covers. He pulled Harry under with him, and wrapped a caring and loving arm around him. Harry was slightly uncomfortable, having been pressed to Draco's worked out bare body. The two were only in boxers, and already in the same bed. He shifted slightly out of Draco's hold.

"Yu arigh'?" Draco mumbled, his face half buried in a pillow, as he himself was also half sleeping.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I just don't feel comfortable being held right now. I don't feel safe, ya know?"

Draco sighed and smiled, not opening his eyes. He ruffled Harry's hair and went to sleep after giving him a light peck on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up in cold sweat. He had a nightmare about Ron abusing him again, and it just felt so real. Draco as promised, didn't touch him in sleep. He was sleeping peacefully, hands folded on his chest. Harry had to admit, he was cute. But he didn't like Draco the way he liked him. He didn't know how to get by now.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up on his feet. He stood up too fast and felt very very nauseous. He leaned on a bed pole to support himself, until the nausea left.

Then it got worse. He felt sick. Very sick. He wanted to throw up. He rushed to the bathroom and bent over the toilet just in time before all the contents of his stomach were spilling out of him.

When he felt it was over, he used a quick mouth cleaning spell to get rid of the excess sour taste. He dressed up and returned to the bedroom, to find Draco already tying his Slytherin tie over his neck as the final piece of clothing.

"Are you feeling okay?" Draco overlooked the pale and sick Harry.

"Yeah, just feeling sick. It's nothing. Thanks for your help by the way, I really feel better from what happened yesterday." Harry lowered his eyes, feeling slightly shy from saying thank you to a Slytherin. But after all, Draco did save his life and Harry owed him.

"It's no problem, thank god I decided to go for a walk that night. I don't know what would have happened to you if you weren't treated right away."

Harry smiled and navigated the topic.

"Anything I can do for you? I mean, I owe you for what you did. I don't know how to thank you."

"Well, there are a couple of things you can do."

"Well?"

"First, please stay away from Ron. If you need any protection, come to me or anyone else. Please don't keep quiet if he abuses you Harry, and don't put up with it. Second, Please break up with him, and don't go back to your dormitory if you are in there alone. Because at any moment, you might get unpleasant company. Please stay in this precise room. If you want to, I can stay here too."

Harry considered and weight his options carefully. Either he can try to fix Ron, or he could stay with Draco and maybe start a relationship with him. But he still loved Ron.

And he knew that Draco still had a crush on him and he would do his best to win Harry over to himself. But after all, now they HAD to be shipped, thanks to Hermione's slow thinking and fast blabber. So he could take a chance, it wouldn't hurt to have someone that loved him finally.

"Okay. I will stay away from him and I will try to break up. And, yeah. I would really like some support now, so it wouldn't hurt if you stayed with me.

Draco nodded and gave Harry a big friendly hug. He gave him a small peck on the cheek, which is what should be considered wrong but Harry was used to it by now and didn't really care.

"Thanks for considering. Harry your classes start earlier than mine, so you should probably go."

Harry nodded, and before he left he surprised Draco with a soft kiss on the neck. Draco really wasn't used to being kissed by Harry, as this was also the second kiss that he received from Harry in his entire life. Not counting the accidental kiss at the Yule Ball.

flashback*

"Hey Pansy, wanna go get something to eat? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah sure. And by the way, thank you for inviting me to the dance. I thought you would invite some other boy, as you are.. you know.., gay?"

"Yeah, well the only boy I like is straight as a stick and a different house. We are complete opposites and I think it's a no chance. So I decided to dance with a best friend. By the way, nice dancing it was a pleasure."

Pansy smiled and walked over to the snack table with Draco. The two got some lemonade and were laughing to some jokes when they spotted Harry and Ron walking their way. Ron was flirting with harry and Hermione was looking at him disapprovingly.

Harry spotted Draco and the two locked eye contact for a moment or two, before Harry tripped and fell forwards. Draco dashed up to catch him as a reflex, but it was a little too late. Harry fell on top of Draco, and the two were on the ground.

When Harry fell, his lips connected perfectly with Draco's. The connection lasted only a couple of seconds before the two broke apart, awkwardly and shyly getting up off the floor, as all eyes were on them.

"Sorry, you okay? This is awkward." Harry apologized, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder to stabilize him.

"Yeah." Draco breathed, looking into the emeralds one last time before Harry smiled, turned around and walked back to his friends.

"Never better." He whispered to himself, following Harry with his gaze.

"Is it... him?" Pansy asked him quietly, trying not to be overheard.

Draco nodded slowly and sighed. His first kiss with his crush was a mistake and an awkward unwanted situation.

"Wow. Well, I wouldn't say you have 'no chance'." Pansy smirked, turning around and pushing through the crowd and out to the beautifully lit garden.

"Wait! Pansy! What do you mean, not a 'no chance'? What do you mean? Hey, wait for me!" Draco rushed after Pansy, catching up with her in the garden but she still said nothing.

end of flashback*

A few minutes later, Harry was already in class. Ron was there, and he motioned Harry to come sit by him. He smiled like a good friend, and acted like the sweet boyfriend he always was. Harry thought that when there were people around him, Ron wouldn't hurt him, so he came and sat by Ron.

"Harry, where have you been? Ron and I searched every room of requirement we could think of you would be in, but you weren't. Where were you?" Hermione said from behind the two.

Ron gave Harry a dangerous look, and turned back to his work.

"Uhh.. yeah, I was there. But then I went for a walk in the forest and... yeah. Sorry I made you worry. It won't happen again."

Ron smirked and shook his head.

"Or it might..." Harry muttered to himself, swallowing hard.

"What was that?" Hermione requested to repeat.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself."

Harry turned back to his work and started writing. Bad enough he had to lie to his friend who he could turn to for protection, but didn't. Even worse now, whatever he wrote made no sense because his mind was busy with fear.

"Hey Harry, you okay? You seem exhausted... wanna skip lunch and take a nap in our room? You can always catch up on food at dinner and breakfast, but sleep is hard to regain." Ron flashed a barely visible evil grin, but it was still there. That grin...

"Uhh, no thanks mate, I'm fine." Harry decided to use the word 'mate' instead of 'babe'.

"No honey, I insist. In fact, I will take you to bed whether you like it or not." Ron was slightly angry now, knowing that Harry was trying to lure out of the situation. Ron was going to punish him for that.

Harry shook his head and said every single reason he couldn't go to their room. But Ron of course knew what to do. He almost got Harry to agree and get what he wanted, but then Harry had an idea.

"Fine! Fine! I have an additional Quidditch practice, happy? There."

"Okay, well that explains your great skills." Ron commented, and actually meant it, as he fell for the excuse.

Harry thought he was off the hook, but then...

"Can I come see?"

BOOOM! Harry's plan backfired. His stomach made a triple flip and butterflies flew out of it and into his chest. His heart was smashing his rib cage and his brain went fuzzy for a second.

"Yeah, sure..." he muttered, not knowing what else to say.

Mental face palm*

"Silence please, you are preparing for a test, not mocking about." Said professor McGonnogal walking past the two boys. Harry snapped back to reality and it hit him.

He had Potions next class, and after the truce all students could sit with whoever they wanted to. Of course, worst enemies were advised to sit together to become friends. He could sit next to Draco, tell him about everything and seek for safety.

He spent the rest of the lesson counting down eternity-long seconds until class was over. Finally, the class ended and he bolted out of the room.

At the door to the class Harry spotted Draco. He stood by the door waiting for it to be opened as they arrived early. He was talking to Blaise about something, laughing over it. When he saw Harry, he gave him a friendly smile and small wave of a hand.

" Draco, can we talk?" Harry muttered nervously, fidgeting with his fingers. He barely looked up at Draco, worried he would deny. Blaise got the hint and walked over to other Slytherins to talk about other stuff.

Draco smiled at him, took his by the arm and led him a little further away from other nosy students.

"What's up?"

"Bad."

"Why? He didn't touch you, did he?"

"No. But he is planning to and I just got myself into deep trouble instead of luring out of it."

"I'm listening."

"Well you see, almost right after I arrived Ron said I didn't look so well and insisted I'd skip lunch and go to our room and take a nap. He gave me every reason to go, because I guess he wanted to 'revenge on me' for not returning to the room yesterday."

"You are not going, and that's a fact that can't and won't be changed. You are staying with me, and that's the final."

"Yeah, well. I tried to make that happen. And when I was just a hair away from giving in, I said I had additional Quidditch practice."

Draco paused for a moment, thinking of what has been said. "Well, what seems to be the problem? I think it's a good way to lure out of trouble. After all, you do have good seeker skills and additional practice would at least explain that somehow."

Harry blushed at having been complemented that for the second time today.

"Yeah, well he asked if he could come watch. I said yes because if I said no, he wouldn't believe me about The Whole additional practice thing and I would have to pay a painful price."

Draco nodded, grabbed him by the arm again and led him into the already open classroom. He dragged Harry along with him to one of the back desks and forced him to sit down next to him.

Almost all eyes were on them, and Draco got annoyed. "What? Just trying to become friends. What's wrong with that?"

"Everything" he hear a quiet voice say. He spun around, and there sat Ron. His face was flaming red from anger and disobedience.

"Harry, come here." Ron motioned the boy towards him and an empty space beside him.

Harry started slowly standing up, when Draco put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. Ron motioned Harry again, looking more angry now. Draco saw the hesitation in the bright emerald eyes and decided to do the right thing.

He snaked an arm from behind Harry, and around his waist. He pulled him in closer to himself and kissed his blushing cheek. Harry knew what to do, and just smiled at the touch, showing that he liked it.

Ron went up in flames. "Get your hands off my man" Ron growled, almost slamming the fist on the table but stopping in time. Professor Snape walked in and started the lesson. He suspiciously eyed the two boys sitting together and the jealous Ron, but payed no attention.

Draco pretended to pay attention to what professor Snape was saying to open the lesson and then turned back to Ron.

"Now, is he really your man?" Draco ran his hand down Harry's leg from the waist to the knee. Harry tensed up at the touch but relaxed a few moments later.

Ron's jaw fell open as he watched Harry put up with what the blond was doing. His eyes widened and his fist clutched till his knuckles turned white.

Draco grabbed a tighter hold of Harry, who was now scared for his dear life. Ron was really angry and if he found a way to get to Harry, he was a dead man and Draco had already put him one leg in the grave.

Harry scooted up a little closer to Draco for protection and got it. He was safe for now. But he still had to think of a way to get additional Quidditch practice just this one time.

Today they were brewing Amortinia. The strongest love potion in the world. They were called up to gather the ingredients from the cupboard in groups of four or six. Third group was Draco and Harry, Blaise and Pansy and Ron.

Harry sped up to the cupboard but Ron caught up with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron growled through gritted teeth, slightly pushing Harry from behind. Harry almost tripped and fell with his face into the edge of a desk, but held himself up.

He looked confused at Ron, and went to gather his ingredients. Ron was about to pull something else on Harry, when Draco came along and stood between the two as if he wasn't causing a big problem and obstacle for Ron.

He then waited for Harry to gather his needed things and walked side by side him to their desk. Harry was really enjoying sitting with Draco. A couple of funny remarks now and then, and nice tips on improving the way he was brewing the potion.

When everyone was finished, Professor Snape walked around to make sure all the potions were of a shiny magenta color. Then he said "please test them on the person sitting beside you, your neighbor."

Harry and Draco turned to each other at once, while Ron hesitated. He didn't have anyone to test the potion on, so he had to test it on himself. He drank it and the room was filled with the smell of his house, Christmas cookies and Harry.

Harry and Draco drank each other' potions and enjoyed the new scents. Harry sensed the smell of cinnamon, Quidditch, Ron and... Draco's cologne. That slightly confused Harry, but then he just let the blush invade his cheeks and decided for himself that the job was done.

Draco on the other hand, sensed the smell of morning dew, honey, the Potions Class and Harry's slight scent of fresh cut wood and cinnamon that just made him feel so homy.

There were no side effects, so the two boys got good marks on the potions. Draco hurried to get Harry and himself out of the classroom before Ron caught up, but failed.

Ron was already at their heels, trying to get Draco to turn around and face him like a man. Draco did so, and Ron regretted it. A tough, strong and angry Slytherin stood before him, a head taller and angrier.

"Well well, its lunch time. I believe Harry has somewhere to be?"

"Yup, we are going to the Quidditch practice." Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist again and got him to walk.

"Wait, how do you know?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because I am his opponent." Draco said, putting himself in the same mess.

Ron was left behind penetrated with shock and confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to the court, Harry was struck by panic.

"But, how? That's the thing, I don't have additional Quidditch practice! How am I supposed to lure out of this now?"

"I know you don't. But don't worry, I got you covered."

They walked out onto the field, and Oliver was there with his boyfriend. The two were cutely kissing each other by the tall benches, so that no one could see them out the school windows.

Draco rolled his eyes, walked up next to them and folded his arms on his chest. He waited for a moment or two, but the two boys ignored him as they didn't even notice he was there.

"Eghem?" Draco cleared his throat to gain attention. The two broke apart sharply, their hearts racing like hell in their chest. They were blushing hard, and stepped away from each other quickly.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Lucas waved a goodbye to Oliver and rushed back to school.

Oliver stood there, avoiding eye contact with Draco. Draco sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Oliver, help us. Harry has something terrible to avoid and for that he lied he has additional Quidditch practice. Could you please help this one time?"

Oliver chuckled, covering his mouth with his fist. He looked at the uncomfortable Harry and shook his head.

"Oh, Harry, Harry Harry... will you ever pull yourself together? Fine, I'll help out. But only this one time, deal?"

"Deal. Thanks so much Oliver, you are a real friend." Draco shook hands with Oliver, sealing the deal.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Harry will be practicing his seeker skills against me. Just make us dodge some bludgers and catch some snitches, you know that stuff. Ron will come to watch, and he is the one Harry has to avoid trouble with. Play along and pretend that this has been going on for the past three weeks or so. If this goes wrong, he'll knows how bad things will get."

"I see. And what's the problem with Ron?"

"I don't think that is part of your job now, is it Oliver?"

"Yeah sorry, guess not. And by the way, you have no right to speak to elderly like that. Please watch your manners."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's get the show on the road."

Oliver nodded and went for his chest with the Quidditch balls. With a flick of a wand, he got the two into game uniform and on classic brooms. They whooped into the air and chased around after a snitch and dodged bludgers.

Harry was almost hit down by a bludger when he spotted Ron walking out onto the field. His face pulled into a grimace of defeat when he saw that Harry was actually busy with what he promised.

Ron decided to make the best out of the show and took a seat at the benches. He watched Harry fly around on the broom, maneuvering after the snitch. At a certain point he decided to do some manipulation.

He used a wandless curse he learned from a dark magic book and used it on Draco. He controlled him. The Draco was gone, and it was like Ron was in Draco's body. Ron was first startled to be fifteen feet in the air, but then grabbed hold.

He (Ron in Draco's body) flew towards Harry, who noticed and let him come close. He took the opportunity and shoved Harry in the side. Harry lost control and flipped on the broom.

He was flying upside down, trying to get back up. He grabbed hold of his broom and flipped right side up. That was when he noticed the shimmering speck of flying gold and darted after it. When he was just a few inches away from grabbing it, he was hit in the shoulder by a bludger.

He ignored the pain in his broken shoulder and chased after the snitch anyway. He reached out for the snitch with his healthy arm and caught it, only to be crashed with another bludger seconds later. It re-hit him in the broken arm and he fell unconscious because his body could not stand so much pain.

He came crashing to the ground, and was caught by Oliver, who grimaced at the look of Harry's arm. It was broken and bleeding.

"What the heel do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at Draco's who was now back to his normal self. He was finally able to move without being controlled and dashed to the ground to help Harry.

"What the hell?" He muttered, looking over to Ron, who was smirking delightfully and shaking his head. Then he hid the delighted expression, and put on a face of panic. He rushed towards the unfortunate Gryffindor and pushed Draco away with great force.

"Malfoy, what the fuck did you do to my boyfriend? You monster!" Ron kicked Draco in the shin, and the blonde fell to his knees in pain. Oliver looked shocked and apparated Harry to madam Pomphrey's hospital wing. Ron shot Draco a nasty glare and rushed off to the hospital wing. Draco stood there, gazing at Oliver, who gazed back at him in confusion.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Draco shrugged, and sprinted to overtake Ron. He was of course faster than him, and overtook him pretty soon. He busted into the hospital wing, and saw Harry sitting up on the bed with an already fixed arm.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" Draco sat down on a guest chair next to Harry, putting an arm on his always healthy shoulder.

"Leave." Harry said coldly, avoiding eye contact, staring right ahead of him.

"Why?"

"You still have the guts to ask me why?" Harry shouted at him, startling the blonde with his reaction. Then Draco started finding his words for his explanation.

"Harry. Believe it or not, it wasn't me."

"Pfft. Yeah, sure. Tell me about it."

"No, really! Please let me explain!"

"Fine. I mean, I've got nowhere else to go, I'm bored, so... go ahead and entertain me with your apology speech. I'll just pretend I'd follow along."

"No Harry. You won't pretend. You will listen to me, because I am not taking the blame for something your ginger faggot of a boyfriend did!"

Harry slowly looked up at him in the eyes, believing him. " but i don't think Ron would be capable of doing such a thing."

"Harry, he raped you! He abused you! He treated you wrong like a sidekick of some sort. Like his shadow. He learned and knows dark magic! What did you think? Wouldn't it be strange if I would hurt you like this, after being so protective with you?"

"I don't know anymore. I can't trust anyone." Harry sobbed and put his face in his hands. He was ashamed to cry in front of Draco, but he did anyway. He didn't care if he was humiliating himself. He suffered just way too much and wanted to die.

Draco wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his protective embrace. Harry curled up closer to him for comfort. He really needed this right now. Harry thought for a second or two before finally stating that Draco didn't hurt him on the field.

Draco was very supportive and gentle with him. He sat on the bed with his feet on it, and straddled Harry on his lap. Harry felt safe and comfortable. He liked the hugs and gentle touches here and there, but right now he needed something more. Something more powerful.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, please." Harry repeated in a soft voice, but sounding as if it was the last thing he wanted besides death.

Harry looked up at Draco, who smiled down at him. They were slowly closing the distance between each other, when the door banged open.

"Aha! Caught ya! You can't say you didn't cheat on me now!" Ron ran over to Harry and slapped him on the face hard. Draco automatically jumped to his feet, landing Harry on the bed.

Before Ron knew it, a fist crashed into his jaw. He bit through the rim of his tongue and was bleeding hard. He used a quick spell to get rid of the wound and launched himself at Draco.

"That will teach you to steal my boyfriend!" Ron started punching Draco in the face with his hard fist, being on top of him.

Harry screamed of terror, and rushed towards the two fighters to pull them apart. He received a sideways punch in the stomach and fell down to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, witnessing the poor innocent boy get abused, as Ron got off him and started beating Harry up to a haul.

Harry was screaming in pain and managed to kick Ron away. As long as there was one person that loved him, he would fight for life.

Draco jumped up, blood streaming from his ripped lip and broken nose. He cleaned up the mess on his own face and launched himself at Ron. The rest was like in slow motion.

The door busted open, and Madam Pomphrey rushed in. Ron let Draco land on top of Harry so it looked like he attacked him. Meanwhile, he fell to the side, looking all beaten up and hurt.

"DRACO MALFOY! STOP AT ONCE!" Was now McGonnogal's voice, Madam Pomphrey's screams of terror becoming a background to the whole scene.

Draco was shot across the room away from Harry. Madam Pomphrey rushed to the unconscious Ron and whimpering Harry. McGonnogal launched herself at Draco wth healing spells and questions.

She grabbed him by the necker and literally dragged him to Professor Dumbledore's office. She threw him in a chair and stood beside the shocked headmaster. Draco looked up, and started explaining in a breath shot.

"I, it wasn't me! It was Ron! He used dark magic! He broke Harry's arm! He attacked me! He attacked Harry! I tried to protect him! I swear, I'm innocent-" he felt stinging pain at his lips as the silencing spell was used in him.

"We will ask, and you will answer yes or no. Is that clear me Malfoy?"

"Yes Professor McGonnogal..."

"So. Did you knock Harry off the broom?"

"No."

"Did Ronald?"

"Yes."

"Did you beat him up?"

"Who?"

"Potter."

"No."

"Did Ronald?"

"Yes."

"Did he abuse you too?"

"Yes."

"Were you in the wing before Ronald?"

"Yes..."

"Did he enter long after you arrived?"

"Not too long ago."

"Yes or no!"

"No."

"You are dismissed. But know, that this is no right behavior of sort. Thank your father that you're still in this school."

Draco nodded, and made his way to the door.

"Oh, and would you mind calling Ronald in too please?"

"Certainly." Draco said with a nod, watching as Dumbledore put the potion of truth on the table.

He rushed back into the hospital wing, called Ronald up, said he was proved innocent and that he was taking Harry. He took him to the R.O.R where they slept last night. Harry was literally crying in his arms. He was shaking. Although, Draco could really see how much effort it took him to try and hide his emotions. This was terrible.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry, are you okay? What happened there was horrible, i'm so so sorry!"

"It's not your fault." Harry sobbed, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and burying his face in his shoulder. He broke down and started crying hard again. He hated life.

Draco held the boy in his arms patiently, sitting down on the bed with him. He was 'shushing' him all the time, soothingly hissing through his teeth until Harry relaxed in his arms and was just slightly whimpering. Then, Draco remembered they still had one thing to do.

"Do you still want to kiss?"

"Yes." Harry replied shyly.

Draco chuckled at the shy ways of speech, and closed the distance between them. Harry was kissing back, and it felt really good. They let their tongues into each other's mouthes, Draco, literally tasting Harry's pain.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, and the boy wrapped his around Draco's neck once more. Draco ran his fingers through the beautiful raven hair, touching every soft strand of it. Harry was caressing his neck with his thumb and was amazed at how soft his skin was.

But he still didn't really like Draco that much, and not completely in the 'different way'. But he knew that he would have to if he wanted to pass the tradition of ' dare me if you dare'.

A few minutes later, they broke apart, gasping for air. Draco decided to take it slow on Harry and pushed him gently back down onto the bed. He stood above him on his fours and was already kissing his jawline and neck. Harry moaned quietly and shuddered under Draco's touch. It felt great.

Draco started kissing his tortured body, going from the once broken shoulder down to the lower abdomen. He stopped there, not daring to go any further.

"Draco, please stop." Harry whined, gently pushing the blonde away from him.

"Sorry. Too fast?" Draco was surprised to hear pure sadness disappointment heartbreak and pain in Harry's voice.

"No, it's not that."

Draco sat down next to Harry, and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Harry sighed heavily before carefully choosing his words, letting the sentence slip.

"We can't be together."

Draco paused for a moment or two, trying to keep calm at any point. This conversation would end bad and one of them would come out with a broken heart. Draco had to make sure it was him, because Harry had suffered too much already.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't like you that way. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to escape Ron. And also, we are just too different."

"Harry, yes we can, we are not that different. And by the way, what do you think I'm doing in my free time? Hanging my ass around school? No. I'm trying to find ways to separate you from Ron and keep you safe. I sacrifice my time to be with you, and prove that I can treat you better than that ginger fool. I have no excuse for you not liking me the way I like you, but why not? May I ask."

Harry shook his head and started crying again. That boy needed to get a crying pillow or something. But Draco couldn't blame him. He was going through terrible pain, and had to deal out of it himself.

Draco wrapped him in his embrace, but Harry pushed him away sharply with a scream of agony. Almost pushing Draco off the bed.

"Don't touch me!" Harry attempted to push Draco again, but he caught him by the wrists. He was struggling to get out of the grip at first like a wild animal, screaming in pain. The heartbreaking screams tore Draco's soul, and, to be honest ears.

"Harry!" Draco yelled at him, giving him a light slap on the face to get him back from the crazy fighting and suffering state.

Harry stopped squirming and slowly looked up at Draco with a tear-stained face and red from crying eyes. He looked at Draco in disbelief and ripped his wrists out of the Slytherin's tight grip. He looked at his wrists and saw red finger marks. He examined his wrists in pain and disbelief, got off the bed and rushed out the room, slamming the door behind him. He had no one to trust.

Draco all the time looked at Harry with terror on his face. He just physically hurt Harry, after gaining his trust. He touched him against his will. He slapped him. He forcefully held him, and didn't even care how hard he was gripping him. He was no better than Ron.

He dashed off the bed and ran after Harry.

"Harry! Wait, please! I'm sorry!" He knocked over many students while trying to catch up with the messy haired boy, who was sprinting for his life.

He locked himself in a room and slammed the door in Draco's face, who crashed into the door with great force.

"Fuck! Harry!" Draco screamed in pain, as he failed to stop himself from crashing face-first with his hands.

"Go away! Leave me alone! I hate you! You bastard!" He heard Harry's screams from behind the door, as he thrashed his fists against it with every statement.

Draco tried to open the door but it was locked. He slid with his back down the door in defeat, after many attempts to open the door as he didn't have his wand with him to sectum sempra it.

Harry, on the other side of the door, was sitting with his back to it as well. He was crying loudly and Draco could hear it. Harry finally opened his eyes as he started to clam down and looked around the floor. Beside him, he noticed a potion bottle. It was empty, but it was big and made of glass.

Harry took it and smashed it against the floor gently. He took a big sharp piece of broken glass and put it to his wrist. He could end this now. He wanted to die. Too much bad happened to him, and he wanted to die. He overheard it wasn't painful.

He took the sharp blade and sliced it deep down his left wrist with his shaky hand. He felt an urge of pain and screamed a lung ripping scream. Then the pain was gone and he felt a relieving nausea fill his head.

He smiled at the simple, and such similar feeling and closed his eyes, waiting to be consumed into nothingness once again like when he was killed by Voldemort once before. Everything else was a blur.

Draco grabbed a passing by student's wand.

"Sectum Sempra!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Harry!" It yelled again, more distant this time.

Blackout.

Harry woke up, and was staring at the familiar ceiling of his and Draco's special room. He looked to his side, and saw a pacing worried Draco. He was crying too, his hands trembling. He kicked the fireplace and some fire sparks hit his ankle and left a burn.

He screamed in agony, turning around to face Harry. Harry tore his embarrassed gaze away from Draco and looked at his wrist. It was bandaged, and it was held tight to put more pressure and stop blood leaking out.

Draco walked up to the unfortunate boy and stood before him with a cross face, arms crossed on his chest, hips to the side.

"Why?!"

"Why what?"

"Why is it that when I try to change for you, give you my everything, you decide to suddenly die on me because I made a mistake and there is this one person in your life that gave you the biggest heartbreak ever! Why?!"

"No one asked you to save me. I wanted to die. Why didn't you let me die?"

"Because I love you Harry! As long as I'm alive, I'll make sure you're alive as well."

"Am I going to have to kill you then?"

"What? Harry, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Everything. And what the hell is wrong with YOU?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you let me do my stuff, why are you always around me?!"

"I can leave you whenever I want to. I can let you die. I can let you go back to Ron. I can go back to being the old Draco. But I won't, unless that's what you want. If you want to lose another person in your life, you are one step away from doing so."

"No. I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you either. Harry, I'm fine if you don't love me back. Just please, stop doing stupid things!"

Draco sat down next to Harry and took his shaking hands in his own, pressing them to his heart. He then lifted them up to his lips and kissed them gently, as if this was the last love-related thing he would do.

"You are too fragile and important Harry. Please, know that there is still always at least one person in your life that loves you one way. And that person is me."

Harry pounced himself at Draco and kissed him passionately, but Draco pushed him away

"No. Harry, get your mind straight. Are you into me or not? I'm sick of playing this game with you."

"I love you."

"Pick your words carefully Harry. If you say so, I believe you. If now you start saying you hate me, I'm done with this shit."

Harry shook his head. "No. Please, help me get rid of Ron. Please. Please I beg you for your help. I want to be with you and you only."

"Fine. But promise me not to do anything stupid Harry. I beg you."

"I won't."

"Be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Come here."

Draco opened his arms wide to let Harry in his hold. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's torso and they kissed. Harry pushed Draco over onto his back, pinning him down below him. Draco laced his hands in Harry's hair, pushing him deeper into the kiss. They intertwined tongues and sucked at each other's lips.

A few minutes later they broke apart, and nuzzled each other sweetly. They smiled, and both felt happy. There was no abandon in their hearts at that moment, but then a very unhappy reminder hit Draco's head.

"Draco. I get why you were so angry, but you looked unhappy about something else as well. What's wrong?"

"Well... while you were unconscious, I decided to check if you were actually pregnant or not for my own record. And I got results. I can tell you if you want?"

"Well now you have to."

"Okay. Well, you are pregnant with Ron's twins."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean?" Harry breathed out in a shocked, shaky voice.

"I mean, congratulations. You are pregnant with Ron's two kids, which you got when he raped you. Still not clear?"

Harry nodded to himself, probably answering some question in his head.

"What am I supposed to do now? If he finds out, I'm dead."

"Well. You can always reject them?"

"Draco!"

"Okay okay, bad idea I get it. Sorry. But really, why would you keep your rapist's kids?"

"Because they are my kids too Draco! Why don't you understand?!"

"I do. I'm sorry. Harry, you know? I don't think Ron would keep the kids, but... one question... do you really want to keep them?"

Harry nodded sadly, and wrapped protective arms around his stomach.

"Well, then... I guess since I'm your boyfriend, I can be their step father."

"That would be sweet. But, Draco you don't have to."

"Yes I do Harry. I want to help you as much as possible."

"But they will look nothing like you!"

"So? It would hurt for them to know they were an accident, so you can just say you broke up with their real father and I am their step dad. We don't have to lie to them, but we don't have to get into the details either."

"Yeah, sounds good. But they would want to know who their real father is and will be bothered by the question."

"Harry we will get to that later. They are not even born yet!"

"Yeah, but it's good to plan things ahead of time."

"Fine, fine. I see that arguing with you is pointless, but let me mention that we have to meet with others for a game of 'dare me if you dare' in five minutes, and it's seven minutes from here to the forest."

"Shit!" Harry hopped off the bed, and Draco chuckled at the sudden action. Harry winced at the pain in his wrist and Draco put an arm around him.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Just hurts."

"Of course it does. By the way Harry, don't pretend that we are not together yet in the game. Be who you are, and act natural. Even though the point of the game is to put the two of us together, I'm sure that if the two get together earlier than supposed to, the game leads until marriage or even starting a family. So, yeah. Even in Aron's presence, don't pretend or fake. I'm here to protect you love."

"Okay. Yeah, I can do that." Harry bathed hesitantly, as they sped through the halls to the forest.

Once they've reached the forest, Hermione Blaise and Pansy were already there, and Ron's figure was just starting to sprint through the woods.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron by his side. Ron sat closer to Harry, and put a confident arm around him as If he had never abused him before.

Draco sat with his friends, and they started the game.

"Okay. Last time we left off at Pansy, so now it's my turn. Right?" Draco asked, being the leader of the whole thing as he was the most confident one.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison.

"Okay. Do I have to do a dare to ship me and Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we are already a couple so... I guess... come cuddle?" He addressed Harry.

"Wait, what?" Ron grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt and sharply pulled him back down, as the boy attempted to stand up.

"Let go of me!" Harry panicked a little too much, being in a strong grip of his enemy.

"Not so fast! What did you say, Malfoy?"

"I said we are a couple now. Let go of him!" Draco drew out his wand and pointed it at Ron threateningly.

"Draco, it's not a reason to draw out your wand!" Pansy lowered his wand down sharply, but Draco kept putting it back into attack position.

"Oh, you have no idea." He breathed. "I said let go of him Ronald!"

Ron slowly let go of Harry and the boy stood up and walked over to sit by Draco. Draco spread his legs and put Harry between them, pressing his back against his own chest.

Harry relaxed against the blonde and was basically laying back against him, legs stretched out before him. Draco wrapped his arms around him from behind, caressing his neck and cheek gently.

"Who's next?" Asked Hermione cheerfully.

"No, we are not finished yet. Harry, did you break up with me?" Ron hopped on his feet angrily and pointed a warning finger at the scared boy.

Draco gave him a reassuring squeeze by the waist and shoulder where his hands were, and kissed the top of his head to give him comfort confidence and motivation.

"Yes." Harry said quietly.

"What? Speak up when you talk to me!"

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed, pulling at his arm.

"Leave me alone!" Ron ripped his arm out of her grip.

"Yes! I'm breaking up with you! Happy?" Harry yelled at him. Now that bastard would hear.

"What?!"

"He doesn't deserve a boyfriend like you! And you know exactly why I'm saying this, don't you Weasel?" Draco defended his boyfriend, attempting to squeeze the truth out of the unfortunate ginger.

"Yeah? Like you are any better!"

"I am!"

"Unbelievable!" Ron yelled, kicking the ground and stomping away.

"Hey! Weasel! The game isn't over yet!"

"Fuck the game!"

The five watched their unfortunate friend stomp away in anger.

"Draco! What was that all about?" Hermione found her words.

"Sorry, but I've got my reasons to say what I said!"

"Okay okay, just as long as you apologize later. Well, okay then. You already had your go, and Ron just left so... Harry, your turn."

"Wait. So I have to do something about our relationship, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well... I don't know really. I guess... I want to see how patient you actually are, so I want to see how long you can go without touching me."

"Harry! Ughhhh whyyy?" Draco whined, falling back onto the ground, covering his face with his hands.

"What? You give up?"

"Yes." Draco tightened his hold on Harry, and touched him more.

"Alright then. Your punishment for giving up is a night alone."

"Harry!"

"Nope, all set and done."

"UGHHH!!!!"

The four laughed at the whining Draco, who started slapping himself on the face. Harry bent over his unpleased mate and kissed him, taking a hold of his wrists to stop him from hitting himself.

"I only said the 'night' alone. Not the rest of the day." He kissed Draco's ear, as he whispered the words into it. Draco gave a disapproving glare, but dealt with it.

"Fine, fine... should we just keep going?"

"Yeah."

An hour or two later, the game was over and it was curfew.

"Harry, are you sure you want to spend the night alone?"

"Are you sure you can survive a night alone?"

"Harry! You know I'm just worried for you!"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Love you." Harry stood up on his toes slightly and kissed his tall handsome boyfriend.

"Love you too babe. Good night then?"

"Yeah. Goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Oh by the way, here." Draco gave him a shiny, old looking ruby ring.

"What is this?"

"I have an identical one. If you get into any trouble, just rub it and it will vibrate. So will mine. That way I can know that you need my help and I will be there for you."

"Sweet. Thank you so much, I feel much more safe now. You really are the right guy for me."

"About time you've realized!" Draco chuckled and gave Harry a friendly shove in the shoulder, and ruffled his messy raven hair.

Draco kissed his boyfriend back one more time and they parted ways. Draco headed to the Slytherin house, while Harry made his way to the room of requirement. It was still risky for him to go back to the Gryffindor house at all. Especially now that Ron knew Harry cheated on him.

Harry was already near the room when he was knocked onto the floor. He was kicked in the shin and chest, and then punched in the shoulder. He looked up and saw Ron's angry face.

"You thought you could get away with that? You son of a bitch!" Ron kicked him again and three earned to push him down the many many marble stairs if he didn't get up that instant.

Harry climbed up to his feet, his right hand already being on the lower step. Ron immediately grabbed Harry by the necker and threw him into an abandoned classroom.

He ripped off Harry's clothes and slammed him onto a long two person desk. He locked his arms behind his back and grabbed him by the hips, starting to roughly push inside him.

Harry was trying to touch his ring, but his wrists were crossed over at the bend and he couldn't reach. Harry was screaming of the pain at his twisted wrists, and the penetration shooting through his entire body.

He realized that he was now helpless, with no way out of the position. He lay face down on the desk, trying to distract himself from the horrible pain. But it was impossible. This whole dare thing was fucked up, and was reflecting negatively on him.

An hour or so later, Draco pushed him down to the ground and kicked him in the stomach again. Harry threw up a bit of blood and felt hard pain in his stomach. The pregnancy hiding spell wore off, and his slightly showing stomach came into view.

Ron stared down at him, looking from his face to stomach, analyzing what was going on. Then his face scrunched up in realization. He knelt down next to Harry and pulling his head up to face him by the hair, he grunted through gritted teeth.

"Tell me, babe. Are you fucking pregnant?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, they are yours." his handcuffs disappearing and he wrapped his arms around his stomach to protect the two unborn kids. He was now expecting the worst from Ron, and it would be his job to protect the two innocent boys.

"They?"

"Twins."

"Fuck... are they mine?"

"Yeah."

"Shit. HOW?!"

"Our world is different Ron. And I hope that even if you show no mercy to me, please don't hurt these two."

"Harry. These two faggots are worse than five of you put together!" He kicked him in the stomach, and the boy threw up more blood.

"You sick little bastard! You disgusting little traitor! You, awful mistake of nature!" He kicked him harder with every statement.

Harry was now coughing up nothing else other than thick, hot blood. His throat was ripped and the blood was coming from somewhere deeper than that.

He felt the two poor suffering boys kick in pain, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Stop! You will kill them!"

"That's my task, you little bitch. That will teach you how to get pregnant!" He swung his leg back far, and swung it into his stomach hard. Harry felt one of the kids stop moving completely all together, while the other was weakly moving in pain.

"I think you've had enough. They've got to be dead by now surely!" Ron dressed up and left, locking the door again.

Harry scrambled up on the floor, clutching the vibrating ring tightly in his shaking hands, crying in pain as he threw up more blood. Minutes passed, and he was now ready to give up in life once again. But as long as the other boy was still moving, he would fight for life.

Why wasn't Draco coming? He promised he would be there for him. Everything else that happened was a blur of flashbacks.

Teachers busted in. He was being rushed somewhere. He was in hospital. Long blackout. He was in his and Draco's room. Draco's worried face. Child crying. Blackout. "Ronald Weasley, you are expelled". Long blackout. An even longer blackout.

Was he still alive?


	8. Chapter 8

Harry finally woke up. He was in his and Draco's room, once again staring up at the familiar ceiling. He looked to his side, and saw that Draco was sitting next to him, his face stained wet from tears. He was holding a toddler in his arms, that was dressed in a vest and jeans, and was clutching a toy bunny in his hand.

Harry sat up, and felt pain in his stomach. He felt it was empty. It was too early for that! He was only a couple of weeks into the pregnancy! But then, how was it that he felt his child's presence in the room? He needed answers. Now.

"Harry, you're finally awake."

"Yeah, uh... what happened?" He looked at his stomach, and the bundle in his arms.

"Oh yeah that..."

"Isn't it too early?"

"Yeah. Harry, uhm... your body was forcing the kids out. Ron managed to kill one of them, I'm so sorry. The other really was barely even shaped, and when he was born I was given a choice. Whether to use a growing spell on the child and keep him, or reject him. I hope I made the right choice by accepting?"

He showed the cute three year old boy to Harry, letting him into his boyfriend's hold. Harry took his son and smiled down at the cute boy. He was so adorable, with cute orange messy hair, sticking out just like Harry's. He was sleeping so peacefully, as if he was carried out properly for nine months and was never actually abused.

"He's cute."

"That's all you've got to say?"

"That's all I can manage to say. Draco, what happened?"

"Your screams were heard all over the school. The teachers found you and rushed you to hospital. Ron was expelled, with a sentencing to sixteen years in Azkaban once he turns twenty. You fell into a three week coma. The... boy... refuses to go to sleep without being in your arms. He obviously misses you."

Harry's smile faded and he looked at his one son sadly. He was supposed to have two. And one was now dead.

"Where were you?" Harry muttered, remembering himself clutching the ring tightly in his hands for at least half an hour.

"It was vibrating. It was glowing. Why didn't you come?"

"I'm so sorry Harry. I did feel the vibration, but apparently Ron managed to take the marauder's map and I couldn't find you. I really was doing my best to find you, but I couldn't. Not until the whole school echoed with your screams."

Harry shuddered, and Draco put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. But atleast we have, ughh..." Draco hesitated, having had not decided on a name yet.

"Rupert."

"What?"

"Can we name him Rupert?"

"Of course. I haven't really thought of names yet, so we will go with Rupert."

"How is it that Ron doesn't want his kids?"

"He was a maniac Harry. All he wanted was to fuck you, and that's all that was on his mind. Kids, family, all that stuff he did not need."

"Pity, because I gave him a chance. And he killed one of them. So now, Rupert is our son."

"Yeah. Are you tired?"

"Kidding me? I've slept for three weeks, are you serious right about now?"

"Yeah. It's just the look on your face, you know."

"Draco, I lost a child. I could have lost this one, and I could have lost my life. Does that explain anything at all?"

"Yeah sorry." Draco leaned in and kissed his tortured boyfriend. "I never should have left you alone. What was I thinking? A dare or not, this was no game. This was a run. And you lost track and were caught up by Ron. My fault."

"Draco it really isn't. You've always been there for me, except this one time. You've even given me more ways of protecting myself and getting help. I love you."

"I love you too Harry. By the way, the game for this year has been canceled. Dare me if you dare will continue next year for other students, and more safety would be ensured for them."

"That's great. By the way, how old did the growing spell make him?" Harry pointed at the little toddler in his arms.

"Oh. About three years old. Also, it's easier that way. He is now older and is not that hard to take care of. He can already walk, draw, talk, dance, understand, and he is already trying to play Quidditch by flying on sticks we find outside during walks."

"Okay that explains why he is in outside clothes."

"Yeah. You were still in hospital when we left, and I was told you would be moved back into our room that day. So when Rupert and I went for a walk, I told him that when we will return we would have a guest. When we returned you were already there, and Rupert kinda freaked out to see a stranger. I told him that you are a family member and that we will go into details after you both wake up."

"Both?"

"Yeah. See? I make him go for a three hour nap every day after lunch. He is still young and needs it."

"Wow. You're a caring father."

"Duh. What did you think?"

"How long has he been sleeping already?"

"Well.. actually, about three and a half hours already so he should probably be waking up soon."

"Poor thing. He missed out on three whole years of his life."

"If he didn't, he would have missed out on all of it Harry."

"Yes yes, I know. But you're right. It is better that he is older. And easier."

Rupert whimpered and woke up from the loud voices. He was surprised to be in the guest's hold. He sat up and looked at his dad (Draco) worriedly.

"Hello." Harry said softly, patting the boy on the head.

"Hi." Rupert said shyly, and looked up at Harry. "Who are you? Papa said you're family?"

"Indeed."

"He is your other father Rupert."

"Rupert?"

"Yeah. Remember I said I couldn't give you a name until I discussed it with the other parent? Well, we decided to call you Rupert."

"Yay! Wait... so you're dad?"

"Yes, I am." Harry opened his arms, and Rupert threw himself in the embrace.

"Does this mean I have two dads?"

"Yes. Why? Does that bother you?"

Rupert shook his head and pulled away from Harry. "Where were you so long?"

"I was... recovering from something."

"You were what?"

"Well... getting better from something. You can say I was hurt very bad and needed a lot of help."

"Oh. You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry chuckled and let the toddler down on the floor. He looked quickly around the room and saw that there was already a box of Duplo and a Quidditch soft big play mat in the middle of the room. There were also toys scattered all over, and the whole room just looked like a child zone.

"Wow. You seem to be enjoying yourself, hugh?" Harry addressed the two boys in the room besides himself. Rupert nodded and started showing Harry every single toy he had, telling him what it was called and how he got it, or when Draco bought it for him. That took ages. But the toy bunny took the longest to listen about.

"Harry?" Draco asked his boyfriend, after Rupert had finally finished his toy exhibition and went to play with the Duplo.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is like, way too soon but... do you think we could have children of our own?'

"One day, maybe."


	9. Chapter 9

ten years later*

"Wake up!" Young Albus yelled in his older brother Rupert's ear. The thirteen year old Rupert shot up on the bed, clutching the blanket to his heart in anxiety.

"ALBUS! YOU ARE EIGHT YEARS OLD ALREADY! ACT LIKE A NORMAL GUY FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Hey, I am eight too! But I behave myself." Scorpius said, walking into his older brother's room and climbing on his brother's bed.

"Yea I know. You do. But Albus is still messing about." Rupert shot him a nasty stare.

"Hey! You skipped three whole years of your life, so you are originally supposed to be only two years older than us! Not five!" Albus pouted, feeling left out and unfavorited by his older brother.

"Shut up! I was also supposed to have a twin like you two!" He addressed Albus and Scorpius, who were twins, but were complete opposites. Albus looked like a precise mini version of Harry, while Scorpius looked like an identical mini version of Draco.

"Yeah, but you don't thanks to your real other father! So deal with it, things can't be changed." Albus threw a toy dinosaur at his older brother, who was on the verge of breaking down.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Rupert yelled at the two, kicking his two brothers out of the room. He broke down, burying his face in his knees. All the terrible truth was just rubbed in his face. His younger brothers had no idea what it was like being in his shoes.

Not too long ago his fathers confessed that Draco was not his other father, and that he was a mistake. But of course they covered up with the 'but of course we don't think that. Because even if we would, you would be the best mistake ever' thing.

Harry heard his older son's shout and cries from upstairs and the two arguing twins.

"Should I go get him?" Draco tore his gaze away from the daily newspaper, looking up at his husband that was busy replacing a lamp in the ceiling.

"Yeah. I'm kinda busy right now, you go. By the way, bring the boys downstairs. We have to go get the school supplies for them."

"Fine. But don't you still think it's weird that now students join Hogwarts at eight and not eleven?"

"I don't know, but we will just have to go with the rules. Go on then, I don't think either of us like to hear our children crying do we?"

"No. Definitely not."

Draco rushed upstairs and found the two twins whispering worriedly about something, shamefully looking into their papa's angry eyes.

"What did you two do now?" He said in a cross voice to the two constant trouble makers.

"We just wanted to-"

"We made a joke and-"

"He was shouting at us and angry-"

"He kicked us out-"

"We didn't do anything!" They finished in unison.

Draco rolled his eyes, not liking to hear any more come out of their mouthes. "I would send the both of you to your room, but we all have to go get your school supplies in ten minutes. So go downstairs, apologize to daddy, finish your breakfast and wait until I get down with Rupert. Now."

"Fine, sorry papa." The two boys said at the same time, bolting down the stairs to get as far away as possible from their cross father.

Draco walked into his older son's room and was met with a pillow in his face.

"Get out you two! Oh... gosh.. sorry, papa..." Rupert clasped his hands to his mouth in anxiety, looking up at his father. Draco carefully threw the pillow back on his older son's bed and sat down next to him.

"Careful with the throwing Rupert, you can hurt someone. Anyway, what's going on now?" Draco ruffled Rupert's hair, preparing himself for a long talk.

"Ever since you told me the truth, they keep mocking me that I am actually supposed to be ten, that you are not my real father, that my twin was killed and all that stuff. And I hate it! They are not allowed to say that!"

"They're certainly not. And I understand how much it hurts to know that, live with that, and worse now that they rub it in your face. It is not appropriate behavior and they will get their punishment."

Rupert grunted in response, shaking his head. "Can't you make them stop?"

"I am trying to. But you know the two, they just keep causing trouble wherever they go. But at the moment I am also concerned about you. Instead of trying to explain to them that you don't like it, you just yelled at them and kicked them out. Do you want your brothers to grow up scared of you?'

"No. Sorry papa, I just can't control myself. They woke me up by literally shouting in my ear! I hate it, I go deaf for minutes after that. Can't I get some good sleep once in a while?"

"You can. But also, today we have to leave early and you know it. Now go downstairs, make sure Albus and Scorpius apologize, have some breakfast and get ready to go.

"Yes papa." Rupert shot out of the bed, used a spell to dress up and ran downstairs.

"Morning dad, sorry for the morning fights. Again."

"Morning Rupert. Now, care to explain what happened?"

"Why don't you let the twins explain? They are good at babbling!"

"Hey!" The two defended in unison. "You're the chatter box here! You can't shut up your mouth when you're around Kayden!"

"That's because he is my friend."

"Looks like more than friendship to me! Bleh!" Albus pulled a disgusted face, and then clasped his hands over his mouth in shocking realization of what he had said.

"You, prisk! I told you to shut up about that!" Rupert hissed and slapped Albus on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Albus equaled, rubbing his head.

"Rupie!" Scorpius slapped his brother's hand away, defending his twin.

"Boys, please." Harry stepped in between the boys, pushing them away from each other. The three just couldn't stop fighting.

"I told you two to shut up!" Rupert yelled.

"Shut up about what?" Harry looked at Rupert in confusion.

"Rupert has a boyfriend!" Scorpius shouted, deciding that he wouldn't put up with holding that secret any longer. And also, he and Albus never dared to lie when their parents asked for the truth.

"Well that's not something you read in the daily news. Care to explain?" Draco walked into the room, arms folded over his chest. Not long ago he knew Rupert was already in the age to get a partner, so he strictly told him that he could only get one at sixteen.

The two men and the twins looked up at Rupert in silence, awaiting an explanation. Rupert swallowed the big lump in his throat, licked his lips nervously and spoke.

"Well, I..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Well what? I though I made myself clear, no funny business until sixteen!" Draco raised his voice, scaring the poor boy.

"Honey! Calm down please, let him talk!" Harry wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulder and pulled him back to the spot he left to threaten Rupert. Draco breathed in and out deeply, looking very cross. The two twins sat still at he table, not daring to touch their food. They were in big trouble with their brother. In fact, they were already one leg in the grave.

"Sorry, go on."

"I don't want to talk about it. Just, leave me alone. Why are you all staring at me? I, I don't want to. I'm not going to talk about him." Rupert panicked and started backing away to the stairs to flee to his room.

"Yes you will! I demand!" Draco wound up again, raising his voice to an angry shout. Rupert started crying from fear. His papa was not a very excusing type. Also, a very loud and mannered man.

If he disobeyed him, he was in big trouble. Harry on the other hand was more understanding and willing to listen. He misled had seen enough shit in his life to be so forgiving as he was now.

Rupert turned around and ran up the stairs, slamming the door and locking it. He climbed on his bed and hid under the covers, burying his face in the pillow. Why did this day have to be so bad?

"Get back here, I'm not done with you yet!" Draco's loud voice boomed through the house, echoing off the walls. The twins covered their ears, finding the voice too loud.

They also hated it when their parents argued with one another, or with them or Rupert. But the worst of all was when Draco was angry. It was dangerous to make a single wrong move when he was in that state, or you would be the target too.

"Draco, shut up for once!" Harry slapped his husband on the shoulder to bring him back into the reality.

"I told him, no partner until sixteen, and this is what I hear? He disobeyed me, and turned his back on me. I am not putting up with this!"

"Draco, he is thirteen!"

"Exactly!"

"Why do you always have to start shouting right away? Why do you never listen? Do you want our kids to grow up in this stressing atmosphere?"

"No. Of course not."

"Well you're doing everything to make that happen!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk to me like that Draco, I am your husband!"

"Oh how lucky I am!" Draco busted out of the house. When he did that in an angry mood, it meant that he could be expected home in an hour or two. He went out for these walks to cool down, and always returned home in silence.

Harry stared at the door for a few moment, and his jaw clenched. They were fighting far way too often and it was horrible. It had a horrific effect on their family. Draco grew up into a very mannered and loud man. He was the boss in the family, but still did his best to prevent these things from happening.

"Daddy? You okay?" Scorpius stood up off his seat and walked over to hug his dad. Harry smiled down at his caring son and nodded. Albus got up off the seat and ran to support his dad as well.

"Yes darling I'm fine. Just a little disappointed in papa."

"A little? Daddy, you can't let him treat you that way."

"You don't understand. He doesn't let any of you have a partner until sixteen because he is worried for all of you. Young love can be very painful, and Rupert is still very young. He is also mad that he never heard about it before, and that Rupert lied to him, and also the morning fight you three had and stuff. Also some problems between the two of us hit him up so he just needs some time to calm down."

"We understand. But can't Rupert decide for himself? He is old enough. Also, papa doesn't have a right to shout at you. He just said something very rude to you, as if he wants to break up with you. He can't do that, can he?"

"He can do whatever he wants. But no, we are not going to break up. Rupert is not old enough to decide for himself, and I'm sure papa didn't mean what he said. If he did, oh trust me. It would have sounded louder and more real. You have nothing to worry about."

"Sorry. I love you." Albus whispered.

"I love you too." Scorpius joined in.

"I love you guys as well, with all my heart. I also love Rupert so I guess I should go calm him down. We have an hour or two to spare before Draco returns to have a calm talk. Try to entertain yourself boys?"

"Yes dad." The two boys rushed over to their toy corner and were already from head to toe in toys. They had many. Harry and Draco were rich, which put together a very rich family. They could afford anything.

Harry wiped the tears off his face, turned around and went up the big stairs to support Rupert. He knocked on the door, but only hard cries and constant shouts of 'go away' 'leave me alone' 'I'm not opening!'.

"Darling, it's me. Papa went for a walk."

"I heard. Literally, the walls shook."

"I'm sorry, you know he doesn't let you get in a relationship so early because he loves you, right?"

"Pfft, yeah. Funny way of showing it!"

"Please Rupert, open the door."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to! I just want to be left alone! If I can't be with Kayden, I don't care, because I still will be!"

"Rupert, that is ridiculous. You haven't even told us anything yet, and you are already threatening us to run away?"

"No. I never said I would run away."

"Then how do you expect to be with Kayden, if we don't let you be with him? Do you even realize what you're saying makes no sense?"

"Yeah. Sorry, can't think right now."

"Rupert, I am no enemy. And neither is papa. Please, open the door."

Harry waited a few seconds that were stretched out by silence. Then, the silence was broken by a click and the door pulled open. A red eyed Rupert was looking up at his dad, face stained in tears, his nose and cheeks were red as well, and his hair looked messy. Pillows were thrown all over the room and a piece of wallpaper was torn off the wall.

Harry looked around the messed up room, and back into his shamed son's broken eyes. Rupert started crying again and wrapped his arms around his dad, burying his face in his chest.

Harry closed his eyes, holding back his own tears. He hated it when his children were upset. Rupert was also having a hard life, hard time in school, hard time with brothers, parents, and now also personal life. Harry couldn't blame him for what he did to the room. He literally closed his eyes on that, and moved Rupert to the bed.

He let the boy sit down in his own, and sat down next to him. He waited for Rupert to stop crying and then started questioning in a gentle voice.

"So. Is it true you've got a boyfriend?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"No no, don't apologize. I'm just curious. Is it really Kayden?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I see you've got nice taste in men, hugh? Oliver's and Lucas's child?"

"Well, he is my best friend. I trust him a lot. I found out he was bisexual and stuff, and I am gay like you, and... you know... I guess I just fell in love with him."

"Wait. So is he your crush, or boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend."

"How did that happen?"

flashback*

"Hey Rupie, look at that girl. Do you think she's hot?" Kayden nudged his friend in the shoulder, pointing at a hot Gryffindor girl.

"Why? Just in case you like her, slight reminder, she is a Gryffindor. We are Slytherins. Ringing a bell yet?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I don't like her, I'm just testing ya. You don't seem to be really interested in any girl yet. I am."

"I'm happy for you. And FYI, I will never be interested in a girl."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I like boys. Sorry if that's a shocker."

"Nah, not really. I've seen you checking out some hot guys in our house and other."

"Yeah? Sorry, does that bother you?"

"Nah not at all."

"Anyways, who's the girl you like?"

"Well, not really a girl. And no, before you start teasing me, it's not an animal, creature, monster, or an imaginative something."

"Okay. Do you like a boy?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Kayden paused, locked eye contact with Rupert and said in a serious, but nervous voice. "You."

He swallowed hard, preparing himself for a heavy heart break and rejection. Instead, Rupert leaned in and kissed Kayden's cheek gently.

"I like you too." Rupert smiled awkwardly and hugged Kayden.

"Okay. Now that's a shocker." Kayden pulled away from the big hug finally, and intertwined his fingers with Rupert's. The two started shyly walking side by side back into school and were talking about how long they've liked each other for, how much, how hard and stuff like that.

end flashback*

"Wow. That's romantic." Harry nudged his son.

"Yeah, well it wasn't planned out you know?"

"Yeah yeah sorry. How long ago did that happen?"

"At the start of last year."

"So you got a boyfriend at twelve?"

"Yes. Sorry, please don't tell papa!"

"I won't, you will. Eventually we will have to go into details."

"What?!"

"Yes Rupert."

"Oh Merlin, what am I doing with my life?"

"You're living it, just like you should. Rupert, is something else wrong that you want to tell me?"

"No. I mean, no there's nothing wrong."

"Okay then. Well,-" Harry couldn't finish his thought, as the door into Rupert's room opened and Draco walked inside. His face was also wet, which meant he was crying too. Harry stood up and was pulled into a hug by his husband.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. Why do we keep fighting? I swear this won't happen again. I didn't mean what I said. I love you honey, I'm so sorry."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco too and kissed his cheek. " I know you don't mean that. But it really does hurt when you scream at me, our children, and turn the house into a mess. I believe your every word, you know?"

"I know honey, I am so sorry. I hope you forgive me." Draco pulled away from the hug and kissed his poor husband he treated so wrong ever since they had the twins and life got harder.

Harry smiled and looked over at Rupert. He squeezed Draco's shoulder and gave him a slight push forward. Draco walked up to his son, who was trembling like a leaf.

"Rupert, I apologize for shouting at you. I have done the wrong thing, and I really hate myself for it. Even though you have disobeyed my conditions, I believe that it's pointless separating you from your boyfriend. I hope you can forgive me?" He spread his arms wide, offering a hug.

Rupert hopped off the bed and wrapped his arms around his father. He loved him. Sure, Draco was very strict and all, but he was a great person really. And he was a very beloved father to the three boys, and so was Harry.

"Will you officially introduce Kayden to me as your boyfriend one day?"

"One day."

"Alright then, let's get ready and go buy you and your brothers school supplies."


	11. Chapter 11

The family of five was walking on the streets and looking around the shops. They already bought Rupert the uniform and books, and pretty much everything else he needed. By that time, Rupert was already exhausted hungry, and he was whining to go home and eat for the past hour.

"Can we pleeeease go home and eat?"

"No. Rupert, for the hundredth time, we still need to get your brothers their wands, and then we go home."

Rupert frowned, and the two twins bounced of excitement.

"Rupert, you might wanna turn that frown upside down."

"Sorry."

"No no, I mean look there." Harry pointed at an ombré boy with hazel eyes, walking beside Lucas, with Oliver by his other side. They were laughing over some dad and son stuff, until the boy turned and spotted Rupert. Hazel met blue and a smile spread on both their faces.

"Hey Rupie." Kayden walked up to his boyfriend, giving him a big hug after being apart for the whole summer.

"Hi Kay. Missed you." Rupert planted a soft kiss on his cheek, but then shamefully looked into his papa's eyes. He pulled away from the hold, and wrapped an arm around Kayden, facing his fathers.

"Dad, papa, this is... Kayden, my boyfriend."

"Pleasure." Draco reached out a welcoming hand and Kayden shook it delightfully. Harry simply winked at him, a wide proud smile on his face. He still couldn't believe it. His son was in love with his own coach from his own first days at Hogwarts.

Oliver and Lucas walked up to the others, and it was Kayden's turn to introduce.

"Oh. Kayden, is that your boyfriend?" Lucas put a hand on his son's shoulder, reaching his other hand to Harry.

"Yeah. This is Rupert, my beloved boyfriend."

"Yeah. You've been blowing up our heads with stories about you and him the entire summer." Oliver mentioned, making the two young lovers blush hard.

"Wow. Too bad we didn't get the pleasure to hear the same from Rupert." Draco grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Lucas looked at Rupert in surprise.

"Well, I only happened to tell them today. Sorry babe." Rupert looked with shame in Kayden's eyes full of disbelief.

"What? You promised me you would tell your parents about everything!"

"Well, I did didn't I? I'm sorry. Maybe you should consider that we have different family conditions?"

"Eghem." Draco cleared hid throat warningly.

"Sorry papa! But I'm not lying am I?"

Draco rolled his eyes and started up a conversation with Kayden's parents and his own husband. The boys knew that when adults started talking in a group, it was going to be long. So they still had about half an hour to spare.

The two twins were already busy building a house out of sticks by the lawn and that meant Rupert and Kayden had some time to spend together.

"Kay I'm sorry I didn't hold my promise and stuff, but I really couldn't tell them before. A couple of weeks ago, papa told me that I am not allowed to get a boyfriend until I'm sixteen. When today he found out I had you, he got really mad. He shouted at me and dad, and the whole house was under the stress aura again. I disobeyed him, and you know how strict he is."

"Yea. Sorry I'm mad, I really shouldn't be. Now. Since our dads are talking, should we maybe go look around the stores or something?"

"Maybe. Should we go get a snack? I haven't had breakfast because of the fight with parents and I'm starving!"

"Sure, sorry for you. Let's go." Kayden kissed Rupert on the cheek and the two started walking around stores and stuff.

The two returned back to where their parents stood, having had had a good time together. They were still talking, and the two twins were pulling at Draco's and Harry's sleeves, trying to talk them into going on.

The adults finally decided to keep going and the whole company started sorting ways, since they had to go separate directions.

"Well Rupie, see you at the platform, I guess?" Kayden gave Rupert a hug and a simple peck on the cheek. The two didn't dare kiss on the lips yet.

"Yeah. Hope to see you again as soon as possible." Rupert kissed him back, and the two left with their parents.

"Where did you and Kayden go? You didn't tell us you left." Harry asked.

"Sorry dad, we just went around the shops to see stuff and got a snack."

"So you're not hungry anymore?" Draco asked hopefully, having got sick of listening to Rupert's whines.

"Nah." Rupert shrugged and started a conversation with Scorpius about something.

When they reached the wand shop, it took forever to find the twins matching wands. Harry had a powerful wand, and Draco had an average. The two twins both related to Harry, but Draco at the same time. They were also very similar but different. Eventually, the wand dealer had to specially make them two twin wands that were made of the same twig.

The two boys kept pestering their parents to be allowed to hold their wands throughout the rest of the day, but they put them away and said that they would be allowed to hold them only at home.

Rupert was relieved that they were finally heading home, but then his frown returned as one of the twins asked "dad, can we get a pet?"

They were already at the exits, and the pet store was on the other end at the entrances. The worst thing was that the parents allowed and they started walking all the way back to the pet store.

"Please, can we go home?"

"No, we are going to get boys their pets."

"Why?"

"Well, why not? We can also get you one."

"Fine. Can I get a snake? I mean, I can speak parcel tongue. At least I will be able to talk to my pet."

"Sure. But not a venomous one."

"Why?"

"Why do you need a venomous one?"

"I don't know. Because it's cool?"

"And dangerous."

"Oh, come on! I'm thirteen already!"

"Yeah. And you have two younger brothers that are very peculiar and nosy, so before you know it you might be paying them daily visits to the hospital wing."

"Fine, you're right. Just a little venom?"

"Rupert, you can't control the amount of venom in the snake! It's a snake for merlin's sake! A real animal, with it's own breed and content. And, the snake is not allowed to be any longer than your arm."

"Fine." Rupert didn't really care at that point. Too many rules! He was also bummed out that he had to leave Kayden so soon, and he was still tired of walking around.


End file.
